The Winter Switch
by CrazyFangirlOfAwesomeness
Summary: After a failed suicide attempt, Sammy wakes up as her sister Amy. Nobody but her knows what happened, but since 'Amy' has seen her sister's life, will she turn into Amy or try to make things better for Sammy?
1. Chapter 1

Sammy (or Samey) was done with her sister's abuse. For 16 long years, all she had done was take the blame for Amy. She knew this would change loads of people's lives, but nothing could undo the pain Amy had put her through. Sammy looked at the knife in her hand, then down at all the bruises Amy had given her. This would be relief. As she lifted the knife to her head, she actually felt excited to be free of all the pain. Nobody except her would be excited about suicide. Nobody.

Sammy sped things up, drawing it into her head faster. Then, there was nothing but blackness.

At least, until she woke up. She was wearing a mint green hospital gown, lying on a hospital bed. There was a table nearby with a glass of water, which was half full. She looked around more, seeing loads of flowers in a vase next to her. They were from Dakota, Anne Maria, and Heather, Amy's closest friends. Amy's friends?

But Sammy got the biggest shock when she saw herself standing at the foot of the bed. There was a second Sammy there, and she looked scared. Sammy actually heard herself gasp and shake when she looked at herself. "Don't hurt me, Amy! I didn't do anything!"

Amy?

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked. "I'm Sammy, not Amy."

Sammy only shook more, holding out a mirror. "Look in here..." she said, scared. "You're Amy."

Sammy took a look. It was true, she was Sammy except for the beauty mark that Amy had. But how would trying to commit suicide make her into Amy and Amy into Sammy? A million thoughts raced through Amy's mind. She had control now. At last, she was in charge. She would get to experience the feeling of sleeping in Amy's huge, soft bed and wearing Amy's dresses and clothes each day. But now that she'd seen how it felt to be on the other end of this, would Amy torment or try to become friends with Sammy?

"Okay then... can you hand me the glass of water, Sammy?"

Sammy looked shocked when Amy said the name 'Sammy.' She stopped shaking long enough to get the glass. "Here."

"Thanks... is everything okay?"

"Wait... did you hit your head? The dcotor said you may have amnesia, but..." Sammy looked up at Amy. "Something or someone hurt you. I called home right away, and Mom said to take you to the hospital or I was in trouble."

"No, I don't remember what happened. But calm down for now?" 'Amy' told 'Sammy.' Sammy was almost so happy she could dance. She sat in a chair, not looking at her sister in fear that she'd tell her to do something and "get it done fast, or else she'd never hear the end of it."

"Uh... Amy?" Amy looked at her sister. "I kinda broke up with Topher for you... he asked me to the Snowball dance but you threatened that if I said yes you'd ruin my life."

Topher. Amy's mind raced again. If she was Amy, that meant Topher liked her sister, not her. She did remember Amy telling her to break up with him, but that was before the accident. "I don't remember that... I don't think."

Sammy looked up at her in confusion, then fright when their parents walked in. "Amy dear, how are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess." At this, Amy's parents glared at Sammy.

"Is something wrong? Did your sister mess up again?"

"No?" Sammy gave Amy the tiniest smile she could without their parents looking. She silently mouthed, "Thank you."

"Well, the doctor said if you feel well, you're good enough to leave."

They barely paid attention to Sammy. Amy saw her almost crying, only because her parents were ranting on and on about her health and because Amy knew how it felt to be her.

"... so, are you ready to leave, Amy?" Her mother's words shocked her. "Whenever you want, we can leave."

"Sure, let's go. Sammy, will you get the flowers?" Amy watched Sammy gratefully lift up the crystal glass vase. Her mother looked at her strangely, but didn't say anything.

"Amy?" Amy turned to see Sammy looking at her shyly. "I brought your jacket, since it's cold out." Sammy held out Amy's favorite snow jacket, the cream-colored one with a soft fur hood.

Amy's mother nudged her. "We had her go through your stuff until she got that one jacket." Amy slipped her arms through the sleeves, loving how soft the inside was.

"Okay." Outside, it was snowing. Amy could remember it being snowy outside while she tried to kill herself, and tried to get the memory out of her head. She was Amy now.

"Amy, what do you want for Christmas?" her mom asked, purposely leaving Sammy out of the conversation. "I know we'll be able to buy more for you than ever."

Amy couldn't get her eyes of Sammy. She was freezing cold, with only her cheer outfit to keep her warm. Her boots were slowly letting snow/water seep through them, freezing her socks then her feet. Her top was thin and worn out, slowly wetting with every step she took. "Amy!"

"What, Mom?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"I'll tell you when I think of something." Amy's mother looked confused.

"I thought you wanted that new iPhone. Or was it an iPad?"

"I'm not so sure now."

"Alright then." The rest of the walk was silent, as was the drive home. Amy was let in the house first. "We told Samey to make you cookies for when you get home. They should be on the table."

"Thanks, Mom." Amy walked over, taking a cookie from the plate in the middle of the kitchen table. She could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy sat up in bed. She hadn't gotten any sleep since she'd gotten home from the hospital, she had been too busy trying to figure out how she'd become her sister. She was enjoying life as her sister, but she'd been noticing how sad she looked, at least how Sammy looked. Normal Amy would've never noticed or cared, but she did. It was upsetting, honestly.

She'd been up so late, and didn't realize it was time for school. Amy had just closed her eyes, and Sammy was shaking her in bed. "Amy?"

Amy sat up again, staring at her sister. "Uh, what is it Same- Sammy?" She'd been so excited about becoming Amy, she had nearly become her sister.

"Time for school... I have your outfit ready?" Sammy gestured to a nearby chair, where she'd set up a tight pink T-shirt with 3/4 sleeves, a pair of soft black leggings, and brown snow boots. "If you don't like it, I can uh..."

When Amy had been Sammy, she'd always loved that outift. She would never change ijt. "No, it's fine."

"Okay..." Sammy walked downstairs. "Well, I'll have your food ready downstairs."

Amy knew she was acting weird, at least for her sister. The real Amy would've demanded a different outift, maybe even yelled at or kicked Sammy around. She was probably making people suspicious. Amy's excuse that she'd just been at the hospital wouldn't last much longer.

She got dressed, looking at herself in the mirror. Amy smiled, walking downstairs and following the scent of blueberry pancakes. Sammy looked up at her, scared, as she came down. "Please, don't hurt me!" She said, using her hands as defense.

Amy could cry. It was sad, seeing her sister so scared. When Amy had tormented her, this was what she'd put her through. "If the pancakes are okay... you're off the hook. For now?" Amy looked at Sammy's face go from scared, to confused, to grateful.

"Okay!" Sammy came to the table, holing out a plate. "Try them... I tried best as I could, please say you like them!"

Amy carefully brought a bite to her mouth, instantly tasting what she felt was heaven in pancake form. "They're good enough, I guess."

"Okay." Sammy hid a small smile from her sister, reaching for the cabinet. "I'll get my breakfast..."

Amy remembered having to eat bruised apples and near-expired milk when she'd been Sammy. Somehow, she felt bad enough for her now that she said, "Wait."

"What? Did I do something wrong? Please say I didn't!"

"No, I was just going to ask if you'd finish the last pancake? I lost my appetite, so..." Amy held it out to her. "But don't think too much of this."

"If you say so!" Sammy was so busy eating, she could barely be heard. "Your school stuff's on the couch!" Amy headed to the couch, where she saw her white backpack with pink roses next to Sammy's torn up barf-green one. Actually, it was more like a store bag with holes in it. Amy remembered carrying that to school each day, and facing the laughter of Amy and her friends at her pain and humiliation.

But she couldn't. She knew that in Amy's (her) closet there were loads of cute bags Sammy could be carrying instead, but she was too suspicious already. She lifted it up, and put it on. By then, Sammy had finished eating and picked up her own.

"What are you waiting for, Same- Sammy?" Amy made a mental note to stop calling Sammy Samey. "You'll miss the bus!"

"Coming!" Sammy followed Amy outside, making sure she kept her distance. Amy'd thought Sammy was an embarassment to the family, and had insisted, "Samey keeps her distance from me. She doesn't deserve to be seen with me!"

Amy took her seat next to Anne Maria, and Dakota, but Heather wasn't there. "Where's Heather?"

"Over there." Dakota pointed to where Heather was sitting next to someone, a tall green-eyed boy.

"Who is that?"

"She didn't tell us, but I think she wants to go to the Snowball dance with him. Did you ask Topher yet, since Samey broke up with him?"

"Don't know yet..." Amy noticed confused faces on Dakota and Anne Maria. "I'm just waiting for Topher to ask me?"

"Whatever." Anne Maria went back to spraying her hair, and Dakota to texting. Anne Maria stopped spraying long enough to look over at Dakota's phone. "Who ya texting anyway?"

"Anne Maria! Ever hear of privacy?" Dakota shut her phone, making sure Anne Maria didn't see. "Seriously."

Amy watched them, chuckling. Then, she looked at where Sammy was sitting near her friend Dawn. Dawn was holding Sammy's hand, and talking to her. Sammy looked upset, and Dawn looked like she were comforting her. "Amy!"

"Huh? What?" Amy snapped out of it long enough to look at Dakota. "What do you need?"

"Can you try to figure out who Anne Maria wants to ask to Snowball? She won't say a word." Anne Maria punched Dakota's arm, laughing.

"I'll say it when you show me who you're texting!" Anne Maria reached for her friend's phone.

"Anne, please. I'll say it when you-" Anne Maria and Dakota started to play-fight, arguing over who would tell first.

"What's going on here?" Heather finally joined the girls, and was trying to hide laughing at the argument.

"First of all, Anne Maria was trying to look at my phone, then I said I'd show her if-" Dakota was cut off by Anne Maria's hairspray.

"Dakota, don't you dare say-" Amy had to shake her friends, saying, "We have to get off the bus now..."

"Fine, but this ain't over!" Anne Maria said as the girls left. Amy heard her say something else, but was distracted by Sammy walking by herself. Amy could remember walking with Topher through the school, every day before the accident.

"You told us! You finally told us, Heather!"

"Huh? What did she say?"

"Who she was talking to on the bus! Duh!"

"Uh, who was it?"

Heather looked at Amy, a tiny bit concerned. "Are you okay? Normally, you'd be plotting Samey's downfall or gossiping with us."

"Oh, well since I was in the hospital I've felt different?" Amy lied. Nobody else knew about the switch Sammy had gone through, and she didn't want to make others think she was crazy for saying so.

"Okay then. Anyway, he's named Alejandro."

"Aww! Let me guess- he asked you to Snowball?"

"No, but I want him to."

"It's about time you said that! You got all those notes in your locker from all those guys, and every one you said no to."

"Don't talk about that, Dakota." Heather hid a blush. "Just don't."

"Whatever, but you so like-" Dakota was cut off by Heather gently pushing her. "Hey!"

"You know I'll do that to you if you make fun of me."

"What about this- we bet on when Anne Maria admits who she wants to go with to Snowball, and whoever loses admits who they want to go with?"

Heather thought for a minute. "Deal."

Dakota turned to Amy. "Wanna join, Amy?"

"Well... okay. But if I win, you two have to ask your dates to the dance, right in front of the rest of us."

"Deal." They shook on it, then Sammy appeared with a piece of paper. "Amy? I did you homework..."

"Okay." Amy took it, then left to be alone. She knew she had to get used to being Amy, but it wouldn't be easy.


End file.
